Paw Patrol: Pups Rob a Bank
by OGxTangotheRGS
Summary: After looking through finances, Ryder realizes the Paw Patrol is struggling heavily financially. He knows they have no funding, so he must find a way to keep the Paw Patrol going and keep the pups united. After a vote was called, this is their decision
1. Success

Pups Rob a Bank

Ryder was looking through the finances of the Paw Patrol. The Paw Patrol was non-profit. The only form of payment they accepted was treats for the pups. Ryder was able to make most repairs on the trucks and the lookout himself, and a lot of broken parts could be cleverly fixed by Rocky, but there was the occasion where they couldn't get things fixed, because they have no money for parts.

There was that one time Chase blew the engine on his police cruiser. A Chevy 5.3 liter Vortec engine is one of the most common engines on the road, but you still can't rebuild an engine without new parts. They had to pull a favor for the supplier of the engine parts. The only little bit of spending money Ryder actually had was spent on the Paw Patroller. That was just for parts, which a lot had to be donated, then Ryder, Robodog, and a few other people had to assemble it.

Now, Ryder had to figure out how to get some money, without taking payment from anyone. He could start a fundraiser, but only the people of Adventure Bay would participate. Mayor Humdinger would probably try to stop the fund raiser.

Meanwhile, the pups were playing around. Rocky and Marshall were observing each other's trucks.

"Why haven't you fixed the cracked GPS screen on your truck?" Rocky asked.

"Ryder has to buy a new screen for it. He hasn't been able to."

"Well, check out the clutch on my truck. I had to use some recycled parts to make it function again."

"Ryder is tripping! He hasn't been able to get anything new!"

"It might not be his fault," Chase said, "We do everything ourselves. We don't pay anyone to fix anything, and we don't have any kind of income, so we don't have money for parts."

"We're the Paw Patwol! Of course we got money, dude!" Zuma said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. All of our food is donated by Mr. Porter. Everything we use to fix parts is from Rocky's truck. I don't think we can buy new things!" Skye said.

Meanwhile, Ryder got a call from Mayor Goodway.

"Hey Mayor Goodway! What's up!"

"Hey Ryder… uh… I don't do this often, and I really don't want to do it, but I have to. I have to ask for some money, I'll pay you back."

"How much do you need?"

"More than I have."

"I'm afraid the Paw Patrol doesn't have any money either, we're non-profit. Maybe you can ask Cap'n Turbot, sorry Mayor Goodway."

"The Paw Patrol doesn't have money!? This is a disaster."

"We never have. We work for reputation and treats for the pups."

"You need to get some money! The Paw Patrol needs money!"

"Don't worry, Mayor Goodway, we'll figure it out. No job is too big, no pup is too small!"

Ryder slid out the pup pad, "Paw Patrol, to the lookout!"

The pup's tags lit up, "Ryder needs us!"

All the pups rushed to the lookout. All the pups ran into the elevator being trailed by Marshall, who saw a dollar.

"Hey a dollar!"

Marshall lunged for the dollar, but ended up slipping on it. He slid into the elevator and knocked the rest of the pups down. The dollar glided down onto Marshall's nose.

"I'm rich!" Marshall exclaimed.

All the pups laughed and the elevator went up to the top of the lookout. All the pups jumped to Ryder.

"Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

"Alright, pups, I'm not entirely sure if you know this, but we have no sort of money coming to us, and we don't have any money to spend on things we need."

"I need a new GPS screen on my truck." "I need a new clutch." "I need new turbine fans." "I need a new winch cable." "I need more food."

All the pups looked at Rubble, "We get out food free," Ryder said.

"Oh yeah."

"We need to find a way to get some money."

"A car wash!" Marshall suggested.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't give us enough money. I still need to pay off the Paw Patroller."

"A fundraiser!" Chase said.

"Honestly, that wouldn't pull in the money we need either."

All the pups looked back and forth at each other. Marshall came up with the craziest idea.

"Guys… we could rob a bank!" he suggested.

All the pups started laughing. Marshall became embarrassed because he was being completely serious. They realized he wasn't joking.

"We can't go and rob a bank! It's illegal! We have a cop in our crew!" Rocky said.

"It goes against our honor and intentions. And if we get caught, there goes Adventure Bay's protection!" Chase said.

Ryder was silent. He didn't want to admit it, but Marshall has a good idea. Everyone was giving Marshall a hard time, so Ryder expressed his agreement.

"Pups. Marshall has a point."

All the pups went silent with shock.

"We have the skills and intelligence for a successful heist crew. There's not a doubt in my mind."

"So are we actually gonna do this?" Rocky asked.

"Pups, we gotta find a bank to scope out!"

"I'm sorry, I can't do this! Count me out!" Chase said.

All the pups circled around Chase.

"Come on, Chase!" "This is for us!" "You have to!"

"Pups, if doesn't want to do it, he doesn't have to. His job is to protect the law, so we won't force him to go against his lifestyle."

Ryder pulled up a heist planning board.

"Alright, to set up this board, we will need to find a bank to scope out."

Now the pups were back to thinking. Chase broke formation and sat in away from the group.

"Why not one right here in Adventure Bay? It's easy!" Marshall said.

"Marshall, you just went from smart to dumb in a minute!" Rubble said. said.

"What? What'd I do?"

"Our job is to primarily protect Adventure Bay. The worst dishonor we can do is steal all the money Adventure Bay has," Ryder said.

All the pups thought about what to do.

"Why don't we scope out a bank in Foggy Bottom? It'll be revenge on Mayor Humdinger for what he's done to us," Skye said.

All the pups gave that some thought. Ryder liked that idea.

"That's a great idea! Problem is, we're not allowed in Foggy Bottom, so there's no way to be able to scope out a bank."

"How many people in Foggy Bottom will actually recognize us? And what are the chances of Mayor Humdinger actually being at our exact spot?" Rubble asked.

"Alright, pups. We can try that, but we have to take a vehicle that's inconspicuous. All our vehicles are instantly recognizable."

Ryder thought about farmer Al's truck. He has a 2005 Ram 1500. That's a truck that blends in anywhere. He called farmer Al.

"Hey Ryder!"

"Hey farmer Al. Can I ask a favor?"

"Of course."

"Can I borrow your truck? I need a vehicle that's inconspicuous. I have to go into Foggy Bottom, and I don't want to be recognized."

"You're not going to get my truck impounded or a plate number written down, right?"

"I won't cause any racket in your truck, don't worry."

"Alright. Come by the farm and pick it up. Don't wreck it."

Ryder slid down the bar to get to his quad and headed to farmer Al's. He picked up the truck, and headed back to the lookout, where every pup except Chase loaded in. They headed to Foggy Bottom, and searched for a bank. No one batted an eye at Ryder driving the truck with 5 dogs in the cab. They eventually got to "Foggy Bottom Union Banking."

"There it is, pups. That's the bank we'll be taking down."

All the pups took a look at the medium sized bank. It looked like there was minimum security, and the alarm system didn't look to hardcore. The dirt around the bank didn't seem reinforce, so Rubble could probably dig into the vault.

"It looks easy, but that doesn't necessarily mean it is. The police reaction time could be insanely fast. The bank could be surrounded by bedrock. You never know."

Ryder drove around the building and found the circuit breaker for the system alarm.

"Alright pups, that circuit breaker is the powerhouse of the building's alarm system. Unfortunately, rather than disabling the alarm, because it's way too easy to do, it'll set of the alarm, and cause every cop in Foggy Bottom to show up."

Ryder drove to the front of the bank, "Easy entrance, no immediate security. We have to send someone in there to scope the place and locate the vault. Humdinger would recognize me if he got his hands on the surveillance. It has to be one of you pups."

"Not me! I'm not going in that place!" Rubble said.

"It has to be Zuma."

"What? Why me, Wyder?"

"There are more pups like you than any other pup in the Paw Patrol," Ryder said.

All the pups agreed, "Labradors are the most common dogs there are," Marshall said.

"I'll do it, for the Paw Patwol."

Ryder reached for the pup tag and replaced it with a tag fitted with a camera, microphone, and tracker.

"That's so no one sees the Paw Patrol tag, and so we can scope the place."

Zuma got out, and entered the building. Ryder was looking at the footage.

"Alright, Zuma. Just pretend you're a young energetic pup that wants to explorer, just like you are, but just doesn't know any better when it comes to being next to the vault and going into private offices."

"I'll twy, dude."

Zuma was scared to go in and scope it out. He didn't want to blow it for the Paw Patrol.

"There are security cameras on every corner of the room. There's no avoiding those. Vents, someone could crawl through. Or we could gas the place. How many bank tellers are there?" Ryder asked.

Zuma looked at the teller counters. There were about 5.

"Alright, now go look for the vault."

Zuma looked around and found the vault behind the teller counters. The security door was open, but the vault was sealed.

"Good job Zuma. Stay there for a minute. I need to find where you are in the building."

Ryder hacked into the floor plan system and hacked in Zuma's location. It was toward the Northwest end of the bank. A security guard noticed Zuma right by the vault, but didn't recognize who he was.

"Hey, little pup. I'm afraid you can't be back here."

Zuma got really scared, but he hid it with a smile and wagging his tail.

"I'm sowwy, dude. I just wanted to see how a bank works. This place is totally awesome!"

"No one's attempted to break into it. My bet is that I won't happen any time soon."

Zuma got even more anxious from that. He almost wanted to run away, but he had to stay.

"Zuma, ask him some things that'll get us some information," Ryder said.

With out thinking, Zuma blurted, "How do you wob this place?"

All the pups and Ryder flipped out when he said that. Zuma couldn't believe he said that. Luckily, the security guard thought it was cute and funny.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you how to do that. I will tell you that this vault in impenetrable unless you use a thermal drill."

"What's that?"

"Exactly."

The security guard walked Zuma back into the main room, "Alright, pup. Here you are. It was fun talking to you."

"It was fun talking to you too, Officer… Wocky."

"What's your name?" Officer Rocky asked.

"What? Um… uh…" Zuma had to think of a fake name, but being horrible under pressure, he blurted out, "Chase."

Ryder was starting to regret sending Zuma in.

"Good to meet you. I gotta get back to work. I'll see you around."

Zuma's heart was about to burst. He left the bank, hoping Ryder had enough information.

"Remind me to never send you into a bank again!" Ryder said.

"That was horrible!" Marshall said.

Zuma was expecting more heat than that.

"If you get Chase in trouble, I might have to relieve you of your duties in the Paw Patrol."

"Chase looks nothing like me. Besides, do you know how many Chases thea awe?"

Ryder pulled around to the other side of the bank where the vault is.

"If that vault is impenetrable like that security guard says, we're gonna have to dig into the vault. That'll be your job, Rubble."

"What!?"

"Don't worry, you'll have pups behind you."

Ryder then drove around to the circuit panel, "Alright, we're gonna blow that panel, then hide in plain sight at that gas station across the street."

Ryder threw a spiked ball at the circuit breaker to disable it. There were no cameras to worry about over here. After the circuit breaker shut down, the alarm went off, and Ryder gunned it to go around to the gas station. He listened through the police scanner.

"There has been an alarm tripped at Foggy Bottom Union Banking!"

"Roger that, units will be there in t-minus 2 minutes."

"2 minutes? That's all we have?" Skye observed.

"For a bank alarm tripped, that time is slow."

A few minutes later, two units showed up.

"They don't really care about this bank do they?" Rocky asked.

"Well, they don't have any kind of breach in the bank. It was just a tripped alarm. We can't get our hopes up."

The cops cleared quick.

"Alright, pups. We have enough information to set up this heist."

Ryder drove back to the lookout. He'll give the truck back when he's done with the planning. They all went up to the top of the lookout, and Ryder set up a digital heist planning board.

"Alright, pups. We have our bank, our location, and information."

Chase was in the lookout, "Please don't do this around me."

"Sorry Chase, but you'll have to go somewhere else. This is our only place to plan," Ryder said.

Chase slid down the slide and drove away. Ryder set up a bunch of ways to hit the bank.

"Ok, we can go in loud, use Rocky to breach the bank vault, grab the cash, and go, or we can go quiet and use Rubble to dig a hole into the vault, then all the pups can go in and grab what they can."

"Which one are we gonna do?" Marshall asked.

"We'll call a vote. But let's finish going through the steps."

"If we go in loud, we have to shake the FBPD. We'd need to use Skye either way, to fly the money out of Foggy Bottom, where she will drop the money off at a specified location, where it will be loaded into Rocky's truck. Rocky is top priority to escape, next to the money."

"But Ryder, everyone will know what my helicopter looks like after this! They'll recognize me!" Skye said.

"Don't worry Skye, I've thought about it. We will find a one time use helicopter, so if it gets tracked down, we don't have to worry about it coming back to us. Make sure there is no heat when you get to Rocky's truck, because he'll deliver the money right to the lookout."

"Green means go!" Rocky said.

"If we go in quiet, it's unknown whether or not we'll trip the alarm. We gotta prepare for the worst, and hope for the best. We have two escape plans. If we don't trip the alarm, all you pups can just run to the Paw Patroller."

Ryder set up the heist planning board as much as he could. It was time to call votes for the heist!

"Alright pups! So are we gonna go in hard and loud, and open the vault through force, or are we gonna go in quiet, and have Rubble dig into the vault?"

Every pup except Rubble voted to go in quiet. Rubble, realizing he was outnumbered, had to unwillingly lead the way.

"Rubble…on the… the double!"

"Alright, one thing I noticed was the cameras on the exterior guarding the vault. That means there are plenty of cameras on the inside of the vault. That means we have to work around it. You could take the risk of exposing your identities and pretend you're innocent pups playing around in the dirt next to the vault and happen to dig in, so the cameras don't know something is up, or we could disable each individual camera, put on the masks, and risk having the cops come. Marshall, it would be your job to disable each camera."

The pups called the votes. Marshall and Rubble voted against disabling the cameras, and Zuma and Rocky voted for disabling the camera. Skye was the swing vote, but she voted to disable the cameras.

"Lastly, the escape. No matter what, Rocky will deliver the money to the lookout, because he's inconspicuous, the Paw Patrol is liked everywhere but Foggy Bottom, and Rocky's truck is the only vehicle in the Paw Patrol capable of carrying that amount of cargo."

"Green means go!"

"We will not be able judge whether we can use a clean escape or not. If we get a clean escape, all we have to do is get to the Paw Patroller. I will be in the Paw Patroller talking you pups through everything. The escape helicopter will be parked in the same place just in case the cops are called. Zuma will have a boat ready on the river which is a few hundred yards away from the bank."

"Let's dive in!"

"The pups that know they have the cops coming after them will run to the helicopter Skye has set up. Foggy Bottom PD doesn't have a helicopter to chase you down. So lose the heat, then come to Rocky. Those who don't have the cops on you, head to the boat. Hopefully Zuma won't be tailed."

"Wait, I'm going in?" Zuma asked.

"Every pup except Rocky is going into the vault. Rocky will stay a few yards away from the bank. We can't risk him getting caught, because he's the one that will transport the money through the final stretch."

All the pups observed the heist planning board. They liked it. Rubble didn't like having to go in first, and Rocky didn't like not being able to go in, but it's what was needed for a successful heist.

"Alright, pups. Now we just need to get what we need for the heist. Skye, go out and find a helicopter to rent or borrow. Don't steal it, though."

"This pup's gonna fly!"

"Zuma, you need to go out and find a fast boat. Bring it to the beach, and I'll show you how to get to Foggy Bottom from the river you'll take."

"Let's dive in!"

"Rocky, you'll park your truck right here."

Ryder pulled up a map and marked the position about 10 miles outside of Adventure Bay.

"Green means go!"

"The rest of you pups, get some masks and cover ups so we don't get recognized. Paw Patrol is on a roll!"

Ryder slid down the bar to his quad, and Skye, Zuma, and Rocky slid down the slide. Skye went out, and managed to find a helicopter that someone just rented. She chased down the rental until it landed, then she landed somewhere a good distance away. She then approached it while it was still in idle. No one was around watching it. She jumped in and took off, then radioed Ryder.

"Ryder, I have a helicopter. It's a red and white Bell UH-1H helicopter."

"A Huey! That's a good helicopter. Land it just outside Adventure Bay."

Zuma was walking through a beach when he people standing next to a cigar boat. It was one of those boats that are 28 feet long and can still go 80 MPH.

"That's an awesome boat you have!" Zuma complimented.

"Thanks! Cost me a whopping $75,000, but it's an incredible machine."

"I have a hovawcraft. It's weally fun, but I can't stowa anything on it. Can I have youw boat?"

The boat owner laughed. Zuma started acting really cute and rolled around on his back. The boat owner saw the tag on Zuma's collar.

"Hey, you're in the Paw Patrol. You've saved Adventure Bay from so many incidences. I'll tell you what. You guys saved us from so much, I'll let you borrow it for a few days. But if you damage it, you'll have to fix it."

"Thank you!"

Zuma hugged and licked the boat owner and ran to the boat and drove off.

"Hey Wyder, I bowwowed a boat. It's a cigaw boat. It'll get us out fast, but the dude knows who we awe, so we can't have any attention on the boat."

"That's fine, Zuma. Bring it to the beach."

Zuma forgot he had to bring it to the beach anyway, so there was no sense in driving off in it.

"Ryder, I have my truck in position and ready to go!" Rocky announced.

"Good job, Rocky! Rubble, Marshall, how is the mask hunt going?"

"Pretty good Ryder! Just around the corner!"

Marshall and Rubble pulled up next to Ryder.

"We have awesome masks!" Rubble said.

"You'll love mine!" Marshall said.

Marshall put on a cow mask. He didn't think through the fact that the cow mask resembles him. All the spots are dead on.

"Uh… Marshall, you can't wear that. It looks a lot like you."

"What?"

Marshall took off the mask and looked at it, "Oh…"

"Don't worry, we'll have one of the other pups wear it."

"Helicopter is position Ryder," Skye said.

"Foggy Bottom set on the GPS of the boat," Zuma said.

"Marshall's water cannon converted to artillery cannon," Rocky said.

Ryder was impressed all the steps were completed, "Good job pups! We're ready to go! No heist is too big, no pup is too small!"

Ryder slid out the pup pad, "Pups, to the Paw Patroller!"

All the pups gathered at the Paw Patroller, including Chase. The Paw Patroller was parked right outside of the lookout. They all sat ready to be briefed.

"Alright, pups. Hey Chase, sorry to call you to action. This is for the bank, not a road trip," Ryder said.

"I know. I figured I might as well watch. After all, I am part of the Paw Patrol, and I'll never ditch my friends for anything."

All the pups felt touched by Chase. It was time to focus though.

"Alright, Robodog, head out!"

Robodog barked and the Paw Patroller was rolling out.

"Let's go over this one last time so all you pups know what to do."

Ryder briefed the heist. Chase was really impressed by how it was set up. Suddenly, he wanted to be part of it. But at the same time, he didn't want to violate his own lifestyle.

"Robodog, go to the beach and drop Zuma off at the boat he borrowed. Take Skye to the helicopter after that, then go to the closed in field outside of Foggy Bottom."

Zuma and Skye both got dropped off, then the Paw Patroller headed to the designated field. Skye landed next to the Paw Patroller, ready to take off just in case things went bad.

"I'm in town, Wyder. I have the boat positioned," Zuma radioed.

"Good job, Zuma! Take off your collar and come to our position!"

Zuma took off his collar so he wouldn't be recognized, then got to the Paw Patroller.

"Alright, pups! Are you ready to do this!?" Ryder hyped.

"Yeah!" all the pups yelled.

"What!? Are you ready!? I can't hear you!"

"We're ready!" "Weady when you awe Wyder!" "Ready, Ryder, sir!"

"That's what I'm talking about! Get in there and grab what you can! Don't get the cops called! Kick some…!"

Robodog honked the horn on the Paw Patroller. All the pups except Chase ran out of the Paw Patroller and into the trees, where they put on their masks and got ready for the heist.

"Alright pups, move in quiet! Don't get caught!" Ryder said through the radio.

They slowly moved towards the bank, "Alright, Marshall, it's your job to take out the cameras. Skye, you have the best eyes, tell him where to shoot."

"I'm fired up!"

Skye had to lift her fox mask to locate the cameras. She collaborated with Marshall, who had to struggle to see through the clown mask fitted for Rocky and shot the cameras with his water cannon, which now shot mini artillery cannon rounds.

"You're up, Rubble!" Ryder said.

"Rubble unsure if he's on the double," Rubble said.

Lacking confidence, Rubble walked to the ground surrounding the vault. He looked like a fat cat that somehow knew how to dig with his mask. Mayor Humdinger walked by and saw Rubble digging next to the vault. The cat mask Rubble was wearing worked better than simply hiding his identity.

"Why is there a fat cat digging over there?"

All the pups saw Mayor Humdinger looking at Rubble, "Ryder! Horrible news! Worst case scenario! Humdinger!"

"Did you just say Humdinger!? Rubble! Get out of there!"

"What? This isn't the ground to the vault?"

"Yes! But Rubble! Get back!"

"Hold on Ryder! I'm almost under the wall."

Mayor Humdinger just left it. Thinking it was a cat, he figured it would do no damage. He returned back to his office in town hall.

"Rubble! You almost got popped by Mayor Humdinger!" Ryder said.

"What!? Where is he!?"

"He's gone now! What's the status?"

"Breaching the vault floor… now! There's little lighting in here, so I'm not sure the cameras picked up the falling floor."

"Marshall, Skye, that's your queue!"

"Let's take to the… vault."

Marshall and Skye worked together to take out the cameras. All four cameras were taken out.

"Alright, Zuma! Get in there! Rocky, stay out of sight and by the boat!"

"Let's dive in! To the vault that is."

Zuma, who looked light Patchy the Pirate on four legs, came in to the vault while Rocky stayed back. They each had a duffle bag that they would put money and gold into.

"You did it pups! You got all the time in the world! Grab what you can and come out unnoticed!" Ryder hyped.

Ryder and Chase both watched what was going on in the vault while listening to the police scanner. There was money on carts, they were busting open safes, and Zuma and Marshall eventually struck gold… literally. Chase knew what was up.

"Zuma! Marshall! Don't! There's…"

Before Chase had time to finish, Marshall and Zuma both grabbed for some gold. That set off the alarm to the bank. The police scanner went crazy.

"There has been a breach in the vault at Foggy Bottom Union Banking! All cameras in the vault are down!"

"Roger that! Sending all units! T-minus 30 seconds!"

"Pups! That set off the alarm! Get out of there! Go!"

Rocky heard the alarm go off, "They got discovered! Come on, pups! Get out of there! Before units show up!"

He heard the panic over the radio, and the police scanner as well. He wanted to help, but he wasn't allowed to leave his position until Ryder told him to.

"Get out of there, Ryder! Go to Adventure Bay to safety!" Rocky said.

Ryder unwillingly instructed Robodog to drive off. He stayed on the situation, talking the pups through every step.

"It's alright, pups! We prepared for this! We're good! Those of you who are tailed, head to the helicopter! Those of you who aren't tailed, head to Rocky. He'll drive you back on the boat unless Zuma makes it out not tailed!"

Rubble, Skye, and Marshall all made a run for the helicopter. They all jumped out of the vault as the cops came. Zuma stayed in the vault paying attention to the fact that there were two duffle bags left, but each pup only took one. He tried to figure out a way to carry two duffle bags full of money and gold.

"Zuma! Are you in there!?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah! Why am I the one that has to cawwy two d… Oh no! I'm all alone! Why did you guys leave me!?"

"We all thought you were behind us!" Skye said.

"I'll go in and help! I don't like being back here!" Rocky said.

"No, Rocky! You stay back! Don't move! Zuma, leave the bags and go! Worry about escaping and not the payout!"

Zuma disobeyed Ryder and took the bags anyway.

"Don't take the bags! They'll slow you down and make you more of an eyesore than you already are!"

Zuma stuck his head out of the hole Rubble dug. All the units were heading after the other three. None of them expected there to be one left. Knowing there was a chance to escape with the money, he took the chance.

"Zuma, just take off your mask and leave the bags. You're an inconspicuous dog. They'll never suspect… What are you going!?" Ryder attempted to command.

"I'm escaping with the money, Wyder! I'm coming Wocky!"

"Zuma! You idiot! Follow my orders! Take all the stuff off! Drop the bags! Care about yourself! Not the money!"

"I'm sowwy, Wyder! It huts me to do this, but I have a plan!"

"Argh!" Ryder was pulling his own hair from Zuma, "You've never disobeyed me like this!"

Zuma was slowly making his way to Rocky. The weight of the money was putting a strain on his untrained body.

"You know what they say Wyder, when it's late, the fuwst time is the last!" Zuma promised.

Rocky observed the road and made sure cops were clear. Zuma was close when Rocky saw a cop about to turn the corner. He wasn't going to let Zuma get caught. He darted out from cover, grabbed a duffel bag, and helped Zuma into the trees.

"Rocky! Get back in cover! You're both about to get left behind! And don't get in that boat and have it traced back to us!"

Rocky and Zuma both jumped into the trees and avoided the cops.

"Alright Skye! You're clear to take off! We have the cops off of us!" Rocky said.

"10-4 Rocky! Good to know you guys are safe! We're losing the cops now!"

Ryder was able to settle down. He didn't think about the fact that the pups did have minds of their own, and were really smart. He heard bad news on the scanner, however.

"Dispatch, they're fleeing in a helicopter."

"Roger that! Launching air unit for pursuit!"

"What!? Skye! Run! Prepare for a battle!"

Rocky and Zuma heard the news and panic.

"We gotta help them, dude!" Zuma said.

"We can't! We gotta get that boat back to Adventure Bay!"

"But…"

"Zuma, Ryder is already mad! We have to stick to the plan!"

Zuma followed Rocky to the shore, where the boat is parked, "Ryder is focused on the other pups, so we're on our own."

They heard sirens coming towards them. They saw a storm drain right next to them.

"Throw off your…" they said in unison.

Realizing they had the same idea, they didn't lollygag a single bit. They threw the masks and duffel bags into the storm drain and started playing on the beach. The only attention cops paid to it, was the cute puppy play. They drove on not even thinking anything of the random cigar boat on the shore. After the cops passed, they grabbed the duffle bags and gear and threw it into the boat.

"I'm so glad I don't have to drive the boat!" Rocky said

"You have a choice. Drive the boat away from the showa, o get wet," Zuma said.

"What? Why?"

"We have to push the boat off the showa. Either you do it and go fo a swim, or dwive the boat away."

"Ugh. I'll drive the boat."

They made their way to Adventure Bay. Skye knew she was an amazing pilot, but when she has to outrun police that have guns and a helicopter that's 40 years newer, she's not so confident. All the pups were scared. They had guns from the police helicopter shooting at them, and ground units chasing them down.

"I'm sick of watching this! Ryder, can you open the hatch?" Chase asked.

"What are you going to do, Chase?"

"Nothing you wouldn't do!"

Ryder opened the hatch, and Chase drove his cruiser out of the Paw Patroller. He drove to where the action is and radioed the FBPD.

"Foggy Bottom Police Department, come in! This is Chase of the Paw Patrol in Adventure Bay!"

"Copy, we see you, Chase!"

"I'm here to help you guys out! I can take out that helicopter!"

"Thanks Chase! We need all the help we can get!"

Ryder and the pups panicked, "What are you doing, Chase!? You traitor!"

Chase zipped to the front of the line of police.

"Skye! Chase has gone haywire! He's out of his mind!"

"I hear him Ryder! I don't know how I'm going to escape!"

Chase barked, "Tennis ball launcher!" Chase barked again, "Net!"

Rocky and Zuma listened to the situation from the boat. Zuma stopped the boat. The two agreed that if Skye, Marshall, and Rubble go out, they'd turn themselves in.

"Tennis ball launch!"

The tennis ball flew right in front of Skye's view. She pulled back the stick as fast as she could. The ball got chopped up by the propeller of the Huey, and the shrapnel hit the guns out of the police helicopter. Skye went back while the police helicopter kept going forward.

"Net, launch!"

The net flew forward and hit the rear rotor on the police helicopter, causing the pilot to lose control. The helicopter landed hard, but everyone was ok. Ryder realized this was all part of Chase's plan.

"Pups! Woah! He got us confused! He's helping us!"

"I am so sorry!" Chase said, "I usually get that every time! I feel horrible now!"

"You sabotaged this!"

"Not yet! I can still catch them! Wait… where are they?"

"Chase… go home! Your work is not appreciated, and you're not welcome in Foggy Bottom!"

"Mission success!" Ryder yelled.

Chase, making it look like an accident, allowed his team to get away, and not have his reputation sabotaged anymore than it was. Rocky and Zuma were celebrating as they pulled up to the shore by Rocky's truck. They bumped chests and carried the duffle bags to the back of Rocky's truck.

"We did it, dude!"

"We sure did! I'll see you at the lookout! We're rich!"

Zuma celebrated as he brought the boat back to the owner. Rocky was on standby waiting for Skye. She came in no time, and the three pups dropped off the duffle bags into the back of Rocky's truck.

"We did it! We're rich!" Rocky yelled.

"I can't believe we pulled it off!"

"Chase is clever! I thought he betrayed us!"

"We gotta bring this helicopter to where we got it before we get caught with it!" Skye said.

They all dumped their gear in the forest, then the pups got in the helicopter and dropped it off. Rocky drove to the lookout, where Zuma and Chase already were.

"Chase, you're a genius! I can't believe we doubted you!"

"I had a plan and went with it!"

The Paw Patroller eventually rolled up, and the three pups and Ryder ran out.

"Show me the money!" Ryder said.

Rocky opened the rear door of his truck. They opened all the duffel bags.

"Money!"

The first and second duffel bags were filled with $100 bills. The third had $100s and gold. The fourth, however had a 20 pound cage filled with gold in it. So did the fifth.

"Mawshall… you put the cage and gold into the bag? The cage being unnecessary weight and taking up woom?" Zuma observed.

"I thought you knew! It was a time crunch."

"So you couldn't have spent 30 extra seconds to squeeze all the gold into one bag and save 40 pounds?"

To prevent an argument, Ryder jumped in, "The point is all you pups made it out and we're rich! I believe each of you pups deserve a cut of the money!"

All the pups barked in excitement. Ryder counted up all the money and gold value.

"$10 million! Each of you pups get $1 million!"

"We're millionaires!"

Marshall pulled out the dollar from earlier, "I'm a millionaire plus one!"

All the pups laughed. Ryder dialed Mayor Goodway, "Hey Mayor Goodway! We have money! We can lend you some!"

"That's great, Ryder! How much money do you have?"

"Oh… quite a bit."

Ryder had to hide the bank heist. He remembered reading about a guy named Donald Trump.

"I made a deal with an American politician to give us some money if we spread his word around!"

The pups ran around with the money they made.


	2. Alternate ending

Alternate Ending

This is a more tragic ending

Rubble breached the vault floor.

"Marshall, Skye, that's your queue!" Ryder said.

"Let's take to the… vault!"

Marshall and Skye worked together to take out the cameras in the vault. However, the cameras picked their movements, and sent a silent alarm to the lead security officer, coincidentally, Officer Rocky.

"Alright, Zuma! Get in there! Rocky, stay out of sight and by the boat!"

"Let's dive in! To the vault that is."

Zuma, who looked like Patchy the Pirate on four legs, came in to the vault while Rocky stayed back. They each had a duffle bag that they would put money and gold into. However, the minute they all got in there, police scanner started going crazy.

"There has been a breach in the vault at Foggy Bottom Union Banking!"

"Roger that, sending all units! T-minus 30 seconds!"

A few seconds after the call came in, the alarm on the bank went off. Rocky heard the alarm go off.

"Come on pups! Don't get caught! You can do it!"

The four pups in the vault started panicking and didn't know what to do. Ryder had to take control.

"Pups! Stop whatever you're doing, secure the duffel bags, and go! Don't wait around! Units will be there in seconds!"

"Get outta there, Ryder! You gotta head to safety in Adventure Bay!"

Ryder unwillingly instructed Robodog to drive off . The pups got organized and prepared to leave the vault. However, by the time they climbed through the hole outside every cop in Foggy Bottom was there. Chase took action. He knew the way of the police force, and the pups needed to be led.

"They're right outside. When you get out, prepare to run and book it! Those duffel bags shouldn't be heavy enough to compromise your performance!"

"Do you think they'll make it, Chase?" Rocky asked.

"They'll make it, Rocky! I know they will!"

When the pups came out of the hole Rubble dug into the vault, they were immediately surrounded by cops.

"Chase! They're all surrounding us!"

"I see that! Alright, pretend to surrender, but don't really do it!"

"Should I do something!? I don't like watching this!" Rocky said.

"Stay hidden Rocky! If they… I mean when they get away, we need you at the truck to bring the money to the lookout!" Ryder said.

The four pups that went into the vault pretended to surrender. Chase noticed a hole in the police formation.

"See that hole? RUN! Run as fast as you can to the helicopter! They won't fire at a couple pups!"

Zuma, Marshall, Skye, and Rubble all sprinted as fast as they could through the hole. However, Marshall ended up tripping. Skye and Zuma were so far ahead that they could do nothing to help, and by the time Rubble noticed, the police had already grabbed a hold of Marshall.

"Marshall! Come in!" Chase yelled.

"Don't let them take you! Get out of there!" Rocky demanded.

"Police have access to our radio! Initials from here on out!" Ryder said, "Marshall is in custody. I'm sorry pups. There's nothing we could've done!"

Rocky collapsed and whimpered into his paws.

"It's ok, R. He'll be ok. It's…"

Rubble was running as fast as he could. However, it was fast enough. The police were able to catch up and take him down. Rocky observed it.

"Rubble is in custody! He just got taken out!"

All the pups and Ryder went quiet. They were down to four pups in the Paw Patrol, if the name of the Paw Patrol doesn't get sabotaged.

"S! Z! What's your position!"

"We're almost to the helicopter! Not sure f…" Skye was interrupted by a bunch of cops coming to tackle her and Zuma.

Skye jumped, did a backflip, and evaded getting caught. Zuma wasn't so lucky. He tried to jump and avoid them, but he ended up getting slammed down. She wasn't so sure she wanted to keep running anymore.

"R! Zuma's in custody!"

"Zuma's out!? You're the only hope, S! Get out of there! Don't let them get you!" Ryder said.

"I don't know if I want to keep running! I just lost my closest friend!"

"You have us still, S! It won't be the same, but you're holding us up!"

Rocky was laying on the ground with his face in his paws. He didn't want to move. He wanted to create a device that could rewind time. There was nothing he could do, though. Skye got to the helicopter getting tailed. She got in and started it up and gunned it as soon as the blades started turning. She just got airborne when two cops breached the helicopter. She had no idea there were cops that breached in.

"Hey, your run time is over!"

That startled Skye, she looked back to see a few cops and knew she was going out.

"Skye out, R. I'm in custody.

"Skye!? Skye! Please tell me you're joking!" Ryder said.

"Don't take it! Throw them off! Don't let yourself get caught! Please!" Chase shouted.

Skye didn't fight back. One cop took control, the other pulled Skye out and pulled the mask off her head.

"Fourth pup in custody. Goes by the name Skye," the officer said.

Rocky laid on the ground in silence, not knowing what to do. Ryder switched from the communication devices they were using to the traditional pup pad to collar communication.

"Rocky, are you there?"

Rocky took a few seconds to respond, "Yeah… I guess. I don't know what to do."

"Just get outta there! The Paw Patrol only has two pups left, but two is better than one!"

"I guess so. I'm not going to be able get to the boat, the cops are surrounding it. I don't know where to go."

"Chase can come around and get you. Walk through the forest and away from the town. Chase can come in and track you down."

"Chase is on the case," Chase said with so little enthusiasm, it didn't sound right.

Rocky pulled off the mask he was wearing and ditched it. He really didn't care if it got discovered. He walked to the outskirts of Foggy Bottom, and Chase drove off the Paw Patroller to pick him up. At that same time, Ryder got a call from Mayor Humdinger. He knew he was going to have to fake everything for the two remaining pups.

"Hey Mayor Humdinger! Do you need the Paw Patrol for something?" Ryder joked.

"I got your four pups! Now your bank heist is foiled!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your pups just tried to rob my bank! I want an explanation!"

"What do you mean my pups just tried to rob my bank!? Which four of my pups did you kidnap!?"

Ryder became successful in confusing Mayor Humdinger.

"Did you not know about a bank heist your pups were setting up!? Agh! This is why I hate dogs!"

"Which four pups are they?"

Mayor Humdinger had to ask the police chief, "Marshall, Rubble, Zuma, and Skye."

"They pulled a heist together? Now the Paw Patrol is gonna be a disaster!"

Ryder didn't want to leave the four other pups behind, but to make sure Rocky and Chase don't follow their steps, he had to.

"Listen, Mayor. Is there any chance we can negotiate to get our pups back? I'll give anything!"

"Not a chance, kid! They tried to rob my bank! I'll show them that it will not be tolerated!"

"Please! I'll give anything! I'm willing to negotiate!"

"I said no! The next time you see them, you'll be 23!"

"Why are you locking them up for 13 years!? They'll be lucky to live through their sentence!"

"10 years. Learn math!"

"Well, I'm 10, just to make it clear."

Mayor Humdinger hung up the call. Chase got to Rocky and picked him up. Rocky jumped into the cruiser.

"I told you guys not to do it. I knew it'd be a bad idea," Chase said.

"We should've listened. It was horrible judgment. Now the Paw Patrol is nothing. I just hope Ryder doesn't go and take full responsibility. Each pup did it willingly."

They got a call from Ryder.

"Chase, Rocky, just head straight to the lookout. We need to figure out what to do now. I'm not so sure we can do what we've been able to do with

all the pups."

"When are we going to be able to visit them?" Rocky asked.

"I don't know. Mayor Humdinger might not let us."

The two headed to the lookout. Rocky didn't even think about his truck. When they got back to the lookout, they saw the vehicles of the four pups that got left behind. Rocky went up to Marshall's truck.

"Things won't be the same. Marshall was the closest friend I've ever had."

As months passed, it was just Chase and Rocky serving missions, having to learn the skills of the other pups and vehicles. Everest didn't come around much. Less than a year later, Rocky couldn't handle it, and turned in his badge to Ryder. Out of loneliness, so did Chase. Ryder shut down the Paw Patrol officially, and went on to found a new first responder company. This one wasn't non profit.

By the time he was 20, he was a millionaire. Despite the success, he was drawn back down when he found out none of the pups made it through their sentences. Chase stayed in Adventure Bay, serving as a street cop, and Rocky had migrated to Colorado in the US and became a fairly well known mechanic.


End file.
